Jara
"I guess you bring out the best in me, Mara Jaffray." - Jerome to Mara ' Jara' (J/'erome and M/'ara) is the romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke. It is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara; however, he never directly tries to break her and Mick up. Jerome asks her out but she turns him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome has told Mara a lot about his past, which seems to be a subject he likes to avoid with others.He even told her how his parents left him to 'rot' there. It is unknown if the two of them will ever date since Mara is still dating Mick. This pairing rivals Mickra, Patrome, Jamber, and Nerome. This pairing is known also as Marome (M'a'/ra and Je'/rome') and Jera (Je/rome and Ma/'ra'). Link to Jara Gallery, Jara Videos and Jara Fanfictions Jara Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *In a lesson Jerome sits behind Mara. *When Mara says “And Joy’s just gone? That really is weird.” Jerome is nodding his head like her agrees with Mara. *Mara sits next to Jerome at the dining table. *When Alfie is playing with his food Mara says “Stop it Alfie, that’s disgusting! And you’re probably going to choke on it.” Jerome laughs, but then says “Alfie don’t play with your food.” * When Jerome throws food at Alfie him and Mara laugh but then both get food thrown at them by Alfie. *The next morning Mara and Jerome sit next to each other again at breakfast. * Mara tells Jerome off for be insensitive about Joy’s disappearance. * When Mara says she feels mean about not making Nina welcome, Jerome pulls a face at her. * In the school photo, Mara is standing near Jerome. * When Mara says “Your Mr. Flemings replacement.” Jerome looks away from Mr. Winkler and pulls a face. * After the night of Nina going up into the attic, Jerome and Mara sit next to each other at breakfast. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Mara and Patricia enter the living room, Mara gives Jerome a little look. *When Mara and Amber are on the football field, Mara is looking at Jerome and vice-versa. *At Dinner they sit together. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara and Jerome sit next to each other at breakfast. *Mara looks at Jerome whilst she’s in the kitchen during the party. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome is staring at Mara and after a few seconds, he realizes she's cheating for Mick. *Jerome mouths the words "Mara, Mara, Mara" and shakes his head in disapproval. *Jerome goes into the girls' bathroom and listens to Mara and Patricia's conversation. *Jerome blackmails Mara by telling her that he will tell Mrs. Andrews that she cheated. *Jerome gives her a huge list of chores to do. *They pair up for a drama exercise where the pair must say, "I love you" to express their true emotions. *After observing Jerome and Mara, Mr. Winkler comments that he likes their emotion in the exercise, despise. House of Identity / House of Emergency *When Mara comes in with her new look, Jerome looks shocked. *Jerome faces Mara and says “Didn’t you used to be Mara?!” like he was disappointed that she had changed and liked her the way she was. *When Mrs. Andrews walks into the class room you can still see Jerome looking at Mara. *Jerome pulls a face of disgust when Mara puts chewing gum behind her ear. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome tricks Mara when they are pulling the prank. *Jerome asks Mara if she wanted to hang out with him and Alfie today. *Alfie asks if Jerome likes Mara. *Jerome says "NO, SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN!" and Alfie just shakes his head in a "yeah, right" movement (possible Jara shipper) *Mara is sitting next to Jerome. *Jerome tells Mara that his parents don't visit a lot. *Mara wants to comfort him, but he leaves. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara apologizes to him about bringing up his parents. *Instead of becoming upset or angry, Jerome opens up to Mara. *Mara says she didn't know he was sensitive. *Jerome throws up jelly beans trying to catch them in his mouth to impress Mara. *She laughs and says, "That should really be an Olympic event". *He and Mara are playing chess and Mara says that he is good, and that she is not surprised. *Mara invites him to join the chess team but Jerome says its lame. *When Jerome said the chess club was lame, she responded, "That's more like the Jerome I know and love". *Jerome ditches Alfie for Mara. *Jerome nominates Mara for class president. *Alfie teases Jerome about liking Mara the whole episode and Jerome never denies the comment. *Jerome looks jealous that Mick and Mara have the same numbers. House of Time / House of Aliens *Jerome puts up posters of Mara. *He asks her out on a lunch date. *Jerome calls her pretty and smart. *He says she deserves him, not Mick. *However, Mara became offended by this. Jerome immediately takes it back, but still meant what he said, so Mara left him. *When Mick surprises Mara at school by coming back, Jerome looks very upset. *Jerome flinches when Mara calls Mick her Boyfriend. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *Jerome asks if Mara would "fancy" watching a movie with him. *Mara was about to say yes when Mick asked her to go on a walk with him. *Later that night, Jerome asks her again, but she says she can't because Mick was doing something romantic for her *When Mara says Mick and her are back on, Jerome looks really upset. *Jerome sees Mick setting up a dinner date for Mara, with candles, and tells Victor about it. *When Mara confronts Jerome about putting up the posters of Amber, Jerome tells her about how his parents left him at the school "to rot". *Mara tries to comfort Jerome by holding onto his arm. *Jerome doesn't lie to her when Mara asks if Mick was seeing someone else when he was in California, even though he really wants to. *Jerome says Mara brings out the best in him. *Jerome asks Mara if she confronted Mick about the letter. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Jerome tells Mara about Mick rigging the election; this shows how much he cares about her feelings. *Jerome was listening and watching Mara and Mick fight about the elections. *Jerome looks concerned when Mara leaves to talk to the teachers. *At first when Mara and Mick talk about their relationship, Jerome looks a bit shocked. *When Mara says "We're finished" to Mick her eyes drift of over to Jerome. *Jerome looks really happy when Mara and Mick break up and says to Amber "now that's what I call a result" with a ready hand to get a high five. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mara and Mick get back together and they kiss. Jerome is standing in the room as this happens and looked VERY jealous. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of ForeverHouse of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Jerome looks at Mara when Mick is spinning her around. *Mara is worried about where everyone is at prom so she's even worried about Jerome. *He look at Mara when she walk down the stairs in her dress looking Jealous ''Season 2 Hints'' Jerome probably still has a crush on Mara. There are rumors that Mara and Mick will break up, then Mick and Joy get together and Jerome and Mara get together. That is also what happened in the original Dutch version. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Jara Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters